


Den

by Ruler_of_Nope_Island



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Artistic License - Biology, Body Horror, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gore, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Nope_Island/pseuds/Ruler_of_Nope_Island
Summary: Julia's instincts take over, which doesn't go well for Daisy.





	Den

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read alongside Rut, but not necessary.

Julia tastes like blood. It should be soothing - a familiar comfort from the bad old days. But they weren’t all bad, Daisy dear? A bad monster buried you so deep you managed to find a conscience; or rather, you found guilt. But blood tastes good and the fight brings all the old fire back and this is the best you’ve felt in months. The smell of gunsmoke and the taste of blood and the sound of a horrible thing, dying slowly. Nirvana. 

Basira’s gone to chase Jon; Daisy’s been shot in the leg and is no use. Go down into the tunnels, Daisy had demanded. Unspoken: I don’t want you to see what these two are going to do to me. Basira doesn’t want to see either. 

Is there a fear for how these things that touch them make you like an animal? Instinct reigns in this room; one mate dies, another one must be found. Because the old man is dying, fighting to the last against a thing with too many faces and sometimes none at all. The old must perish so something younger, healthier, can take its place. Julia ignores the dying man, his chest rent open, slowly pumping blood onto the carpet. The other thing has gone from shrieks to quiet whimpers and Daisy knows it’ll soon be over. For the monster.

That desire to replace what was lost shines bright in Julia’s eyes. She kisses Daisy, teeth and tongue and hatred. She tears and rips at Daisy’s clothing, licking at the bloody trails that the shreds of fabric leave behind. Something primal keeps Daisy frozen; that and her crippled leg. She could, if she really wanted, fight back. But then Julia would kill her and for some reason, Daisy doesn’t want to die. 

There are fingers in her cunt, rough and and probing. Daisy tries to squirm away but Julia has her pinned to the wall. There is something hard pressing against Daisy’s thigh, something that Daisy knew hadn’t been there when Julia had last fucked her. She flinches, suddenly afraid, properly afraid, not because of what it is but what it represents. There is only one reason for that being there. 

“We’ve been having a good time in London, Trevor and me,” Julia murmurs. “Found this big lad, more meatsack than anything else, and we took our time.” Daisy shudders. “Why so squeamish, babe? Well, he taught me a couple of tricks. \ Just for you.”

“Fuck off,” Daisy manages. 

“Having a baby is its own kind of horror, isn’t it?” Julia nuzzles her neck. “I think you’d make a good Mum, bitch as you are.”

She rolls her hips. Daisy sobs and pisses all over Julia’s probing wrist. 

Julia’s voice is affectionate. 

“It’s the right time, too. Although if we don’t get lucky this time around I can drag you off and keep trying. Somewhere quiet and soft and dark. I’d make a good home for you, love. Bring home kills for you and when bubba gets bigger something for them to practice on. Maybe we could have more than one. Playmates. And when they get bigger, maybe they can try to take you on.”

“No,” Daisy says, “No.”

She imagines two small fanged things advancing on her.

“Maybe you’d kill them,” Julia mutters, her fingers still moving. “But we don’t want weak kids, do we? This thing that we have keeps us young. You’d be fertile for ages.”

Daisy really starts to panic now; it’s sunk in now, bone-deep. But the more she struggles the rougher Julia gets. And the rougher she gets the more aroused Daisy becomes, and it’s sick and disgusting but it’s also instinct. Maybe even biology. Everything is twisted and everything is wrong but the more Julia is talking the more she wants to lie down and be bred. 

As soon as she thinks that her entire body relaxes. Julia snarls in triumph and pulls her off the wall and pushes her to the floor. The carpet is sodden, now, and the old man and the creature are dead. Daisy closes her eyes.

Julia’s mouth on her cunt is a surprise; soft, gentle licks and sucks. She is barely aware of the pain in her leg. Lethargy takes her. This is happening. Julia puts her fingers inside her again; seems to pull her forward onto her tongue. Each pass over her clit sparks inside her blood; she arches her hips, as much as she is able.

“There you are,” Julia pulls off and laughs when Daisy whimpers. “You like it. You want this.”

“Yeah,” says Daisy, “Come on, them. Do it.”

“Orgasm increases the chance of conception,” Julia says and the phrase is so fucking weird that Daisy laughs. “Lucky for you.”

Julia does want her to want this, Daisy realises. There’s a kind of power in that. Julia goes back to getting Daisy off, until she is open and soft and begging. Gaping, even. Julia’s been using practically her entire fist. Just how big is that thing that Julia is going to put inside her?

She gets her answer after she comes; Julia flips her over onto her hands and knees and the pain screams through her, breaking her out of her stupor long enough to feel the stretch of that thing penetrating her. It’s softer than she expected, though; not like a proper dick and perhaps a little less satisfying, but bigger than anything she’s had. 

Julia’s enjoying herself, though - grunting with every push. And it doesn’t take long; perhaps unused to this kind of stimulation, she’s flooding Daisy’s cunt and unlike with anyone else with a dick, Daisy can feel it; and then Julia pushes her thumb against Daisy’s clit and she comes again, hard. 

*

She must have blacked out, because when she wakes up clean and in a real bed. Julia’s beside her, kissing her neck softly. It’s vaguely irritating. 

“Sweet dreams?” Julia asks.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Julia chuckles and slides a hand across Daisy’s stomach. 

“Good news,” she whispers. Daisy doesn’t know what to feel but she knows what to do. 

“It’s going to be a rough nine months,” she says. “For you. I’m going to get big and you’ll have to look after me. Protect me. Imagine how big my tits are going to get. I’m going to be so hot and you’ll have to keep your hands off-”

Julia snarls, her fingers digging into Daisy’s hips. 

There’s a kind of power in submission, Daisy thinks, as Julia flips her over. She wishes she’d realised this sooner. Who knows what’ll happen in nine months time - or sooner, which wouldn’t surprise her. She imagines nursing a baby, her baby, with the taste of Julia’s blood in her mouth and Julia’s corpse cooling on the floor.


End file.
